Crimson Roses Entertwined
by LavenderPrimrose
Summary: Ceire is the new girl at Ouran High School. She stumbles upon the Host Club,and the hosts soon realize that she's hiding something, so Kaoru decides to find the reason of her distress. As a result, sparks fly between these two redheads. Kaoru x OC
1. Chapter 1

**_RIIIIINNNGGGG!_**

The loud chime of the period bell echoed throughout the ornate hallways of Ouran High School. Almost immediately, hundreds of students flooded the halls and went on their merry way to the next class. Soon, the students entered their respected classrooms, and the halls became silent in mere minutes.

Suddenly, a girl chased through the halls, her muddy sneakers pounding against the marble floors. She sprinted across the hallway, her curly red locks of hair bouncing up and down. Her eyes wildly searched the halls, desperate for an escape route.

When she reached the end of the halls, she sighed in relief as she noticed a room ahead. Her eyes glanced at the sign above the two elegant doors; "Music Room #3".

She pulled open the doors, and darted into the room. She closed the doors behind her, and breathed a sigh of relief. She slid to the floor, her hands trembling.

The girl breathed heavily, and a single tear cascaded down her pale cheeks. Suddenly, emotion overtook her, and she began to cry quietly. Her teary eyes scanned the room; she noticed that there were expensive-looking couches, chairs, and tables scattered throughout the room. _This doesn't seem like a music room,_ she thought to herself. _Where's the musical instruments?_

Her shoulders sagged, and tears continued to fall.

She froze when she heard a faint cough. Her head snapped up, and she gasped when she saw seven smartly dressed students staring back at her, confused looks plastered on their faces. Their looks were understandable; she seemed to be a distraught person freely roaming the school. She had no uniform on; instead she had a pair of jeans, and a graphic tee shirt on. The girl did not appear to belong at Ouran at all.

Her cheeks flushed, and she stood up immediately.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you!" She exclaimed. "I'll leave right away…"

As she turned to grab the door handle, the tears returned. She tried to regain composure, and wearily turned the handle.

"Stop!"

She froze, the hairs on her neck standing on end. _Oh no,_ she thought; _now I'm in for it. I'm going to get reprimanded, or suspended, or… expelled._ She gulped, and turned to face the students. "Yes?" she replied bravely, wiping the tears from her face.

"Come here."

She approached the students cautiously, her hands trembling. She began to notice that these students were boys, and were quite attractive.

A tall, blond haired boy stepped forward. "Hello my dear," he said in a charming and welcoming voice. "Welcome to the Host Club of Ouran High School. My name is Tamaki Suouh, a member of this club. Is this your first time at the Host Club?"

"Yes…as a matter of fact it is."

Another member of the club, black-haired boy sporting glasses stepped forward. "I'm Kyouya Ootori. So, why exactly are you here? Have you heard of our club from your acquaintances?"

"Oh, no I haven't," she replied. "In fact, I just transferred here last week from America on a scholarship. I wasn't fitting in at my old school, so I thought that Ouran would suit me better. But…" her voice trailed away, and her smile vanished.

"Ceire-chan?" A short, blond boy ran up to her, clutching a pink rabbit. He appeared to be quite young, but there was an air about him that made Ceire assume that he was a childish upperclassman. "What's wrong, Ceire-chan?"

"Oh, um, nothing!" She exclaimed hastily. "It's not important."

"That's good!" exclaimed the boy happily. "Usa-chan and I were getting worried. I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but please call me Honey!"

Ceire grinned. "Hi Honey-senpai!"

"And this," Honey continued, gesturing toward a large, black haired student, "Is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori. Right Mori?"

Mori nodded, offering a small smile toward Ceire.

"Uh, hi Mori-senpai."

"Well," she continued, "It was very nice meeting you all, but I should be on my way, so-"

Before she could slip away, she felt two hands on her back. She yelped, and turned around to see two red-haired twins clutching her.

"Ah, Kaoru, she was about to leave without getting introduced to us? How rude, eh?" one exclaimed.

"Yeah Hikaru," the other replied. "Why would you walk away without getting to know us?"

"We're the Hitachiin twins!" they exclaimed.

"I'm Hikaru," said one.

"And I'm Kaoru," said the other.

Ceire smiled. "Hi Hikaru." She turned to face the other twin. "Kaoru..nice to meet you." She giggled cheerfully. "Wow, you guys are so similar!"

The twins huffed loudly.

"Yes..." began Hikaru.

"But it's often a pain.." continued Kaoru.

"..when we can't be told apart.." finished Hikaru.

Ceire pondered for a moment. "Ah, well then, if it gives you any comfort, I have a terrific memory, so I'll make sure to tell you two apart!" She grinned happily. Hikaru laughed at the comment. "Good luck," he smirked. Kaoru laughed feebly, but he was more focused on her brilliantly curly red strands of hair than reinforcing Hikaru's remark.

Suddenly, she noticed the last member out of the corner of her eye. The member was an average height, with short brown hair. His(?) eyes were brown and large, and his(?) skin was delicate and pale.

Ceire walked over to this member. "Hi," she began. "I'm Ceire, nice to meet you." The member looked up. "Hello," he(?) replied. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Nice to meet you, Fujioka-kun," she exclaimed. _What a pleasant boy.. _she thought to herself. _He has a lovely, light voice. _Then, as if a light bulb had gone off in her head, she came to a realization. _Wait..._

Ceire looked at Haruhi for a moment, and then reeled back. "Uh, Haruhi? Why are you in a boy's uniform?"

Haruhi froze. "What do you mean?" he(?) laughed nervously. "Only men are eligible to be hosts, hence the reason I wear the boy's uniform."

Ceire frowned, utterly confused. "But Haruhi-chan, you're a girl."

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter of Crimson Roses Entertwined. I will try to update this story as much as I can, but keep in mind that for the next few weeks I will be feverishly studying for my Midterm Exams.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far, Ceire, a new student at Ouran High School, has stumbled upon the Host Club, and managed to uncover their biggest secret. What happens now? Read on to find out!**

* * *

The whole host club was frozen with fear. Tamaki chased over to Ceire, clamped her mouth shut, and shouted, "Don't say that out loud! How did you know? Goodness now another person knows of our secret!" He began to whimper, and freak out.

Ceire struggled to escape his grasp. _Geez,_ she thought furiously, _this guy has a tight grip._

When she escaped his 'clutches', Tamaki sprinted towards Kyoya, and started babbling like an idiot. "Mamaa!" he wailed. "This newbie is going to expose our secrettt! This is utterly preposterous! My dear Haruhi will be ruined I tell you, RUINED!"

All eyes were on her. She felt her face reddening, and she shrank away from the hosts.

The twins glared at her. "Nice going, newbie," they snarled.

Ceire trembled. "I-I'm…I didn't mean to…"

She stopped, and her brow furrowed. "Please excuse me if this comes across as rude, but some people can just see the difference between a male and a female, regardless of what attire they wear."

She looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi, I'm sorry if I have ruined some sort of secret that the host club has concoted." She glared over at Tamaki, who at her harsh gaze shrank into a corner and pouted.

"But seriously, why are you dressed as a girl? I'm a bit lost," she exclaimed, letting out a confused laugh.

Haruhi sighed. "To make a long story short, I stumbled in here a while ago, broke a vase, and was forced to pay it off. I was mistaken for a boy, and when the hosts discovered my true gender, they were shocked. I decided to dress like a boy so I could pay off my debt and stay a host."

Ceire pondered for a moment. "Oh, so you dress like a boy to repay your debt?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes. And besides, it's nice being fussed over by the girls."

Ceire raised her eyebrows. "Girls? What girls?"

At that precise moment, the hosts and the 'newbie' heard a loud, clear knock on the doors.

Tamaki immediately snapped out of his depression. "Places everyone!" he shouted. The club members grouped together at the center of the room, leaving Ceire standing forlornly by herself.

The door handles turned, and without warning several girls in flowing gowns twirled into the room. Several other girls followed behind them.

Tamaki approached the girls and greeted them warmly. "So lovely to see you ladies," he said, flashing them his gorgeous smile. They swooned on the spot.

"Oh Tamaki-senpai, it's lovely to see you _too_!" squealed one of the girls.

" Such a pleasure to be here!" giggled another.

The rest of the hosts followed Tamaki's lead and greeted each of the girls. When the introductions were over, the girls were lead to the chairs and sofas scattered throughout the host club. Refreshments were served, and conversations sparked between the hosts and the guests.

Ceire blinked. _So this is what they do? Entertain girls?_

She noticed that each host had a different personality, which suited each group of girls.

Tamaki-senpai was wooing girls with his romantic and complimentary words.

Honey-senpai was entertaining girls with his childish behavior. Mori-senpai trailed behind him, and when Honey spilt something on himself, Mori helped him clean his shirt. The girls squealed over this strong friendship.

Kyouya was wooing the girls with Host Club merchandise; he would sell them scrapbooks, pictures, anything pertaining to the hosts. They would eagerly buy these goods.

The Hitachiin twins had a brotherly love act going on. They put on a twincest performance, which the girls adored.

And lastly, Haruhi Her behavior was quite different from the other hosts; her way of wooing the girls was just by being herself. When Haruhi told stories of her childhood, the girls surrounding her listened intently.

_She's quite popular, _Ceire thought. _I wonder how she's able to hide her true gender. That must be a little hard for her._

Haruhi looked up, and met eye-to-eye with Ceire. Ceire smiled, and Haruhi smiled back.

The girls looked up as well, and noticed Ceire.

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked. "I don't think I've seen you before."

Ceire smiled. "Oh, I just transferred here last week from America on a scholarship."

The girl gasped. "America? Oh, how is it? I've heard it's a wonderful country!" The rest of the girls began to ask questions.

"How is the weather?"

"Are the shops nice?"

"How are the beaches?"

"Is the food good?"

"Um..well…I'm not expert at America, but you should visit there sometime!" Ceire exclaimed. "The attractions are excellent and the food is good! I personally like the exquisite cuisine of Japan more."

"What grade are you in?" A black-haired girl inquired.

"Oh, I'm in ninth grade; first year," Ceire replied.

"What homeroom are you in?" another girl asked.

"Oh, um…I don't remember, but I think it's on my phone..here we go.." She showed the girls her homeroom number.

"I'm in that room! I wonder why I haven't seen you!"

"Well, I've only been in school for a few hours a day, since I'm adjusting to the schedule." She looked as though she had something else to add on, but she kept silent and moved onto another topic.

The girls chatted with Ceire for a while, until they had to leave. As the guests filed out of the room, several girls approached Kyoya.

"Kyouya-senpai, we would love to be able to talk to Ceire again. Her stories of the United States are quite intruiging."

Kyouya grinned. "If it fits into Ceire's schedule, I will see if she can visit the host club again."

The girls squealed. "Aah, _arigato _Kyouya-senpai!"

And with that, the girls chased out the door, slamming the door behind them.

"Gather 'round, everyone!" Kyouya announced. The hosts approached Kyouya.

"It seems," Kyouya continued, "that Ceire is quite popular with some of the girls. Some of them have requested her. I know she isn't a host, but this could be helpful to the host club. I propose that Ceire should work at the host club."

"WAIT A SEC!"Ceire shouted. "Don't I get a say in this? Sure, the girls were interested in America and I don't mind informing them about the U.S., but I can't be at the host club full-time. And I am not **working** at the club. I don't owe you or anything."

"Well," Kyouya said, "Could you at least come to the host club every few days? We have to keep the girls happy."

"No!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "I can't!"

Kyouya frowned. "Is there anything wrong with checking in at the Host Club once in a while?"

Ceire sighed. "There's nothing _wrong_ with it, it's just that-"

Beeeeep!

Ceire looked down at her phone. It was ringing frantically. "Sorry," she grinned sheepishly. "It's a text message." She pulled out her phone, and clicked a few buttons. Her eyes scanned the message, and as she read her eyes widened. "Crap," she muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong, Ceire-chan?" Honey asked curiously.

"Oh! Erm..it's nothing…eh…I have to get going..I um…have…a class…gotta go!" She ran toward the door, and before exiting the door, she bid the hosts farewell. "Nice meeting you," she exclaimed. She pulled open the door, and chased out of the room.

The hosts were silent for a moment. Tamaki was the first person to speak. "She seems like a nice girl, eh?"

Kyouya nodded. "However, I'm a little curious about why she left so suddenly."

"Yah," said Honey. "She seemed a little upset."

"Speaking of which," continued Haruhi, "She was upset when she arrived first into the room. I wonder what has happened?

Hikaru shrugged. "Who knows? Hm, I wonder what homeroom she's in." He smirked. "We could always use a new toy, eh Kaoru?"

Hikaru awaited a response from his younger brother.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru was deep in thought. _There was something about that girl, _he thought to himself, _that doesn't seem right. She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what._

* * *

**Awwh, leave it to Kaoru to try and solve Ceire's problem- but first he has to figure out why she was so anxious to leave the Host Club. Next chapter coming soon- don't forget to review~**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Ceire had discovered the chaotic host club of Ouran High School, and the redheaded first year had been nowhere in sight. The whole club was itching to discover the reason for her strange behavior.

After Kaoru had informed the rest of the host club about his plan, Kyouya went to work researching Ceire's life story on his laptop. After a few minutes, he had found sufficient information about the curly-haired girl.

"Okay," Kyouya began. "Ceire Murray, age 14. Place of birth, United States of America. Of Irish descent Hmm.." he scanned the webpage. "This is basic information. Now we need-"

Suddenly, he let out a gasp. "Here we are!" he exclaimed. "Academic history. Let's see, diligent student, middle class, attended a private school. Top ten percentile of the class, salutatorian of her graduating class." He smirked. "Well, she isn't upset because of poor grades."

He continued on to the next information group. "Behavior. Diligent student, kind, regularly cheerful…and.."

His smile faded. "Oh..what's this?"

The host club crowded around Kyouya and his laptop.

"What's _what,_ Mama?" Tamaki asked.

"What's wrong.." began Hikaru.

"…with our new toy?" Kaoru finished.

Kyouya frowned. "It seems that Ms. Murray was involved in some fights at her old school. Oh, not just _some_ fights. It was a regular thing for her to be involved with violence. _Tsk, tsk, tsk._ I wonder if her Irish temper got the better of her..that will not look good on her college resume."

Haruhi pondered for a moment.

"Kyouya-senpai," she started. "I know that facts are facts, but it seems a little fishy that Ceire would be involved in fights. She doesn't seem like a punk, nor a tough kid."

Kyouya shrugged. "Well, we have to go with the facts. Although I do feel that this page is missing some part of Ceire's personality."

"With all due respect, Kyouya," Hikaru started. "_We_ as a host club need to find out more about Ceire. We've met her once, and we're already judging her based on a website."

"Yes," Kaoru continued. "She seems nice enough, but I think that someone or something is causing her to get involved with violence, not her personality."

He looked out of the lucid, grand windows. "Speaking of Ceire, I wonder what she's up to?"

Tamaki smiled broadly. "Well my dear hosts," he exclaimed, his violet eyes shining. "Why don't we find out?"

Honey cheered. "Ya, Tama-kun! Let's go!" He charged toward the music room's doors, clutching his pink rabbit. The hosts followed suit, and they all set off to find Ceire.

* * *

The hosts strolled down the long, elaborate hallways of Ouran High School leisurely. Girls stopped to wave, cheer, and admire the handsome club members.

Tamaki took advantage of his popularity and blew kisses to the girls. They swooned on the spot, sighing, "Oh _Tamaki-senpai_!"

Tamaki approached a few of the girls. "You darling princesses wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of Ceire Murray, would you?" He flashed them his best smile.

The girls' faces reddened, and they giggled gleefully. One girl regained enough composure to reply to Tamaki. "Y-yes, Tamaki-senpai," she said, smiling. "She's in her lunch period now."

"Where could we find her?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh," she said, shocked that two of the host club members were having a conversation with her. "She _should_ be in the lunch room. It's at the end of this hallway." She pointed toward the doors of the room.

"Thank you for your help, darling," Tamaki exclaimed, winking at her. She practically melted on the spot, squealing, "Oh, any time _Tamaki-senpai_!"

The host club continued on their way. When the hosts reached the lunch room, Tamaki dramatically flung open the doors.

"Okay hosts!" he cried. "Here's the plan. We'll split up so we'll have an easier time finding Ceire."

Tamaki began to bark orders, much to the hosts' displeasure.

"Kyouya, look in the lounge area!"

Kyouya sighed. "Sure thing.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, look in the kitchen!"

The twins nodded. "Aye aye, sir!" they exclaimed, saluting Tamaki.

"Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, check in the desert section!" Honey squealed in delight. "Caaake!" he exclaimed, scampering toward the decadent deserts. Mori followed silently.

"And Haruhi," Tamaki exclaimed, "You can go with me!" His eyes shone brightly. "We'll have some bonding, you and me, as father and daughter! Won't that be fun, Haru-hii?"

Haruhi groaned. "No thanks, sempai," she replied. "I'll go my own way, if you don't mind."

"Oh," Tamaki said dejectedly. "Ok Haruhi." He sadly trudged through the room, his eyes welling up with tears.

Haruhi sighed, and she began to search for Ceire. After a few tries, Haruhi decided to ask a friendly looking guy. "Excuse me, sir," she said. "I'm looking for Ceire Murray, is she here?"

The guy shook his head. "No," he replied. "I saw her leave the lunch room as soon as she got a drink and some fruit. She went in the direction of the courtyard."

Haruhi was puzzled. "Why doesn't she eat in here?"

The guy shrugged. "I'm not really sure. My assumption is that she doesn't seem to know anyone in the lunchroom."

Haruhi was shocked. _I wonder why she hasn't tried to befriend any of these students,_ she thought to herself. "Oh..she knows no one?"

The guy chuckled. "Well, we had a brief chat and I guess we're sort of friends, but she doesn't click with a lot of these students. Maybe they're not her..type?"

Haruhi looked at the other students in the lunch room. A few sat quietly, eating lunch nonchalantly. She noticed that there seemed to be a large group of girls at one table. A few caught Hauhi's eye, and glared at her.

Haruhi immediately averted her eyes. _Goodness, _she thought. _Those people don't seem friendly._

"Maybe..anyway, thanks so much for your help." She extended her hand in gratitude.

The guy shook it. "Any time."

Haruhi left the table. _I should go alert the rest of the hosts about the whereabouts of Ceire._ She started toward Tamaki.

"Sempai," she said. "I was informed by a gentleman that Ceire is not in the lunch room. She's in the courtyard."

"Excellent job, Haru-hii!" Tamaki purred. "You're making Daddy so proud!" He mussed her hair. "Now, let's tell the others." He began to walk toward the rest of the hosts.

He stopped when he felt Haruhi's delicate hand grasp his arm. "Sempai?" she asked. "I think it would be easier if I go find Ceire. She might get overwhelmed if all seven of us start interrogating her. We could have a private girl-on-girl talk. Is that okay?"

Tamaki nodded. "Of course, my darling!" he replied, his eyes gleaming. "Maybe this conversation will cause some of Ceire's feminine behavior to rub off on you!"

Haruhi glared at him. "How mean, sempai," she retorted.

Tamaki shrank back. "B-but I didn't mean for that to come across as meean!" he whined. "I'm soree."

She ignored him.

"I'm sorry, Haru-heeee!" he cried again, his voice increasing in volume. "Please forgive meee!"

"Fine, okay," Haruhi sighed. "I forgive you, but this is getting nowhere! I need to find Ceire now!" She stormed off in the direction of the courtyard.

* * *

Haruhi soon arrived at the courtyard, truly out of breath. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was panting heavily. She looked around the courtyard, until she spotted Ceire. _Well, the guy in the lunch room was right_, she thought._ She is here._

Ceire sat on a marble bench, crimson roses entwined around the bench's legs. Blue irises surrounded her shoes, and a single foxglove sprout rested its weary stem on her leg. She sat among the most colorful and stunning flowers of the courtyard, chewing on her sandwich contently.

"Ceire." Haruhi said clearly, her voice echoing throughout the courtyard.

Startled, Ceire turned around. She had a look of fear on her face, but when she saw that it was Haruhi who had called out her name, her face softened.

"Hi Haruhi," Ceire said. She put down her sandwich, and beckoned for Haruhi to sit next to her. Haruhi obliged, and walked over to meet Ceire.

Ceire rummaged through her lunch box, and pulled out a crinkly bag of potato chips.

"Do you want some chips?" Ceire asked. "They're barbeque flavored." She opened the bag, and extended it to Haruhi.

"Sure," Haruhi replied, taking a few chips from the bag. She nibbled on them appreciatively.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, sharing chips and admiring the scenery.

It was Haruhi who broke the silence and tried to start a conversation.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, how've you been?" Haruhi asked, secretly trying to pry out information from Ceire.

"I've been good." Ceire smiled wearily, her fingers fidgety. Haruhi could see that Ceire was itching to tell her more, but for some reason was holding back.

"Why do you sit out here all by yourself?" Haruhi inquired politely.

Ceire giggled. "Well, it's so calm out here, and the flowers are lovely." She took a sip from her juice box, and tapped her fingers on the marble bench.

Haruhi nodded. "I agree, it's very serene and beautiful.."

"But," she continued. "There must be another reason. Why don't you have any of your _friends_ sit out here with you and enjoy the scenery?"

Ceire flinched at the word 'friend'. "Well, my friends don't share the same lunch period as me. And," she continued, her voice lowering. "To tell you the truth, I'm not getting along with some of the students in my lunch period."

"If you don't mind me asking, why not?"

"Some of them are rude, and catty. Some of them glare at me for no apparent reason."

"Yes," Haruhi said. "I was in the lunch room, and some of the girls gave me dirty stares."

"They give me awful looks, especially on days like today when I'm missing my uniform." She sighed.

"That's right!" Haruhi exclaimed. "You don't have your uniform. Where is it, anyway?"

Ceire's face fell, as if to say, _Why did you ask me? _"I..uh…mhmhm…msmmm.." she mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Haruhi asked. "Could you repeat that, Ceire?"

Suddenly, Ceire's phone rang. "Wow," she said, grinning sheepishly. "This thing rings at the funniest times, huh?" _And at the best times, too_, she thought to herself.

She checked it, and said, "That was my alarm. My lunch period just ended.."

"So, um..nice talking to you...I'll stop by at the host club tomorrow, okay?" She packed up the remainder of her lunch, and smiled feebly at Haruhi.

"Okay," replied Haruhi, dying to know what Ceire had said. "Thanks for the chips!" Haruhi added, smiling.

Ceire laughed. "No problem!"

As Ceire waved goodbye and chased off to her next class, Haruhi's head swarmed with the possible responses that Ceire could've said.

_Maybe she can't afford the uniform? _she thought. _I can relate to that, the uniforms are not cheap._

_Or maybe she doesn't like wearing it? It is a sickly yellow color._ Haruhi grinned. _Thank goodness for the men's uniform. _She slipped her hands into the suit pockets_.  
_

She sighed in exasperation. _So what have I learned from this conversation? I hope the information of her missing uniform will be useful to the hosts, as well as the fact that she doesn't get along with the people in her lunch.  
_

She ran her fingers through her short, brown hair and made her way back to the lunch room to inform the hosts of her meager discovery.

* * *

**Haruhi has collected one piece of information. It may not seem like a lot, but it could change the opinions of fact-loving Kyouya. And what happened to Ceire's uniform?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! Chapter 4 is coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_1/21: I know it took a while to update this story. I have exams in mere days so I am studying vigorously. _**

**How will the hosts react to Haruhi's findings? And what happens now? Read on to find out._  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"So that's all the information you recovered?" inquired Kyouya. After Haruhi had returned to the lunch room, she informed the hosts of what she had learned about Ceire from the courtyard conversation. The hosts returned to the music room to discuss Haruhi's findings.

"Yep," Haruhi replied. "She told me so little, and I didn't want to be pushy or anything. All I know is that for some reason, she does not possess a school uniform, and she does not get along with the students in her lunch period."

Tamaki sighed. "That is simply **dreadful**!" he exclaimed, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Darling Ceire, without a uniform! The horror…"

Haruhi groaned. "I honestly can't blame her. The uniform is not an attractive color."

Tamaki shrieked. "Whaat?" he yelled. "The uniform is a prestigious color, an elegant shade, a glorious hue-"

"Come on King," Hikaru interrupted. "You know the uniform is ugly. Don't sugar-coat its unattractiveness."

"Wait," Kaoru exclaimed. "Did you say that she doesn't get along with the students in her lunch?"

"Yeah," Haruhi replied. "Some guy in her lunch told me that none of her friends are in her lunch."

"Wouldn't she at least try to makes friends?" Honey asked.

I thought of that as well. I'm assuming that she did try to chat with some of the people, but they probably disregarded her."

"How do you know that?" Hikaru inquired.

"There was a group of girls that were giving me dirty looks for no apparent reason," Haruhi answered. "I'm assuming that those girls gave Ceire a hard time."

"That's peculiar," Kyouya said. "Why would a group of girls act that way? Perhaps they have a grudge against Ceire?"

"Possibly," Tamaki said. "But why? How would they have a grudge against her if she was acting friendly?"

The hosts sighed in exasperation.

"Kaoru, I can't tolerate when people mess with our toys," Hikaru pouted.

"Agreed, Hikaru," said Kaoru. "How rude and uncalled for."

Suddenly, the hosts heard a loud knock on the door. "It must be the girls," Tamaki whispered to the hosts. "Come in, darlings!" Tamaki exclaimed in a sing song voice.

When the door opened, the hosts discovered that the 'princesses' Tamaki was expecting were not princesses, but Ceire. Her face hung low, and her hair was matted. "Hello," she said quietly. "Can I come in here for a little while?"

"Of course, dear," Tamaki replied, "but why are you in such a distraught state?" He whisked her into his arms, his violet eyes piercing her soul.

"Um, thank you for the concern, Tamaki-senpai," Ceire murmured, her face pinking, "but it's no big deal." She gently eased out of Tamaki's grasp. "There is a more important reason to why I am here."

She turned to Kyouya.

"Kyouya-senpai, I have a question to ask." Ceire said calmly.

Kyouya stared. "Oh..and what might that question be?"

"Um..remember your idea about me working at the host club? I'd like to take you up on that offer."

"I see.." Kyouya replied. "And why have you decided that now?"

Ceire tensed up. "Oh, erm, just because..I..uh..I need a hobby to occupy me after school!" She grinned. "And the host club seems fun enough...you guys certainly are entertaining and exciting."

"Well," Tamaki said, puffing out his chest. "Our job is to entertain, m'dear."

Kyouya smirked. _Her reason is not the slightest bit convincing..but we do need a bit of help at the club…Let's see what happens._

"What job did you have in mind?"

Ceire thought for a moment. "Well..I have observed that the girls are always served refreshments and treats. And as hosts, you can't be running around all the time, serving drinks and pastries? Like Tamaki-senpai said, your job is to be a host, not a waiter."

"Go on," the twins exclaimed.

"So, Kyouya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, everyone, my idea was to be a waitress for the host club." She twirled a strand of her hair. "..I-if that is acceptable, I mean."

Kyouya pondered. "I don't think I've ever thought of an idea like that.."

"Oh, well if you think it's bad, I'm sorry I b-brought it up, I mean-" Ceire nervously babbled.

"I didn't say the idea was _bad,_ now did I?" Kyouya interrupted.

Ceire shook her head. "So you like the idea?" she replied, a glint of hope in her voice.

"I do. I actually think it would be quite handy to have someone pass out the drinks and treats. The hosts will have more time to host, while you take care of the girls' nutritional desires."

"There's just one problem; students at Ouran are not permitted to have jobs."

Ceire's face paled. "B-but…what? But this wouldn't be considered a job, it'd be a hobby for me.."

Kyouya nodded. "That's a good point." He polished his glasses. "I quite like your idea, so let's see how it goes."

Ceire giggled. "Great! Arigato, Kyouya-senpai!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Now," Tamaki stepped into the conversation, his blond hair shimmering. "In order to play the part, you have to look the part. Meaning, you need some sort of waitress outfit, one that is suitable and appealing to the girls."

The twins grinned slyly. "Leave that to us," they exclaimed

"Ceire, our grandmother has an extensive clothing line.." began Hikaru.

"..so I'm sure there will be a suitable outfit for your new duties.." continued Kaoru.

"In fact," Hikaru added, "we got a shipment of clothes in today..."

"…so we're bound to find the perfect outfit," Kaoru finished.

"Come, Ceire," they exclaimed, a glint in their eyes. "Let's go find you an outfit." The twins grabbed her by her arms, and began to pull her toward the back of the room.

"W-wait a sec!" she protested, trying to break free from the twins' grasp. "Y-you don't have to help me find an outfit!"

"But of course we must," said Hikaru.

"We know best, right?" said Kaoru.

"And if you want to be a waitress, you need to cooperate," the twins said.

Ceire nodded. "Fine," she said. "However, I'd prefer the rest of the hosts to come back and help too."

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

Ceire smirked. "Well, I don't want you two to do anything mischevious, now do I?"

At that remark, the twins recoiled in exaggerated horror.

"W-what?" Kaoru gasped, his eyes widening. "What makes you think we would do such a thing?"

"We would NEVER!" Hikaru remarked, pouting.

The two wrapped their arms around her and held her in a loose embrace. "We could never let anything happen to our new toy!" they said.

Ceire could feel her face heating up. "Um..eh…erm…" she couldn't think of how to respond.

"Come, hosts!" Tamaki cried, breaking the silence. "Let's go find our new assistant an outfit!" He pranced after the twins and Ceire, and the rest of the host club followed suit.

* * *

When Hikaru and Kaoru had located the storage closet, they showed Ceire the racks of blouses, skirts, and other clothes.

"Wow.." she whispered, her mouth agape. "There's so much to choose from!"

The twins grinned. "Here," they said, pulling a rack toward Ceire. "Here's some outfits that would be suitable for a waitress."

Ceire smiled. "Arigato," she replied. She looked around, and giggled. "So..um..where should I get changed?"

Kyouya pointed toward a dressing room. "Haruhi, would you like to help Ceire with the clothes?"

Haruhi nodded, and smiled. "Sure, Sempai," she said. The girls grabbed a selection of clothes, and headed toward the changing rooms.

They did not talk until they had reached the room. When Ceire reached for the first outfit, she began to talk.

"These outfits are lovely. That was really nice of the twins to let me use some of these clothes. The hosts are such nice people, including yourself, Haruhi."

Haruhi smirked. "Arigato. I agree, when I first came upon the Host Club, they welcomed me in with utmost hospitality. Although they act very foolish at times, they mean well."

Ceire giggled. "They're such sweet guys! I'm sure girls drool all over them wherever they go.." She twirled a single curly strand of her hair.

"Yes," Haruhi murmured. "Anyway, let's find you a nice outfit!" They sifted through the clothes.

"Hey Ceire, what do you think of this?" Haruhi showed her a selection of clothes.

"They're pretty," Ceire said. She closely observed the clothes that Haruhi had picked out. "Ooh, I like this blouse," Ceire said, pointing at a long sleeved white blouse.

"Now, for a skirt."

She peered at Haruhi's selections. The skirts were nice, but clashed with her lavender blouse. "Hmm…" she thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a something that appeared to be a skirt on the rack. She went over to it, and took it out for Haruhi to see.

"It looks like…a dress?" Ceire said uncertainly. Haruhi examined it. It was a scoop-neck dress, suitable for a waitress. The overall "dress" was a light indigo, the same color as the suits the hosts wore. It had little, faint lavender polka dots strewn across the fabric. To top it all off,

"I think it's beautiful," Ceire exclaimed, pulling it to her chest.

Haruhi nodded. "It's lovely!"

Lastly, Haruhi and Ceire found some socks and dress shoes to complete the look. Haruhi walked with Ceire into the dressing room, which was a small, curtained part of the music room. "Well," Haruhi said, "I'll leave you to get changed. Shout if you need anything."

Ceire nodded. "Arigato, Haruhi." She closed the curtain, and quickly changed out of her shirt, jeans, and muddy shoes.

She slipped into the tights and blouse just as fast. She was nearly done putting on the waitress dress when she heard the hosts outside the room. "I'm nearly done!" she exclaimed, and pulled on the dress. After buckling the shoes, she checked herself in the huge mirror that was conveniently inside the dressing room. _This is nice! _She thought cheerfully. Breathing in deeply, she swung open the curtain.

"Ta-daa!" she giggled.

The host club marveled at her outfit.

"Ceire-chan, you look so cute!" Honey cheered. Mori nodded. "Nice," he said plainly.

"This is marvelous!" Tamaki gushed. "The host club's first waitress; this is a new horizon for us! A new chapter, Mama!" He squealed with excitement.

Kyouya smirked. "I'm impressed. The outfit is quite nice, and I see that the fabric is similar to our suits. Nice touch."

Ceire smiled broadly. She turned to Haruhi. "Thank you, Haruhi," she whispered. "You were a great help."

Haruhi smiled. "You're welcome, Ceire," she replied.

Ceire felt the familiar hands of Kaoru and Hikaru grasp her shoulder. "Ah, you look nice, Ceire."

"Agreed," said Kaoru. "But I feel as if something is missing…"

Ceire thought. "Maybe..a bow?"

"A bow?" they asked.

"Yes!" She said. "Do you have any?" Without waiting for an answer, she looked through the clothing rack. "What about this?" She asked, pointing to a small, cheerful bow. "It's the same color as the dress."

The host club nodded their heads in approval.

"It looks kawaii!" Honey exclaimed.

Mori merely nodded.

"How splendid!" Tamaki proclaimed.

"Nice touch," Kyouya said.

"Pretty!" Haruhi said.

"Ah, perfect!" the twins exclaimed. They tugged her toward them, Kaoru holding the bow, and Hikaru holding _her._

"Hold still, Ceire," Kaoru said, fastening the bow onto her head. Ceire tensed up as Kaoru leaned in at her face to attach the bow.

"Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun, I appreciate the help, but I could've done it by myself," she said shyly. Her cheeks burned.

"How beautiful! What an angel, our first waitress!" Tamaki beamed.

Ceire curtsied. "So," she said, turning to Kyouya. "What time should I be here regularly?"

"Well, you should be in the host club at 10:00. Your first shift is tomorrow."

"Okay!" Ceire said cheerfully. "I'll see you tomorrow then. 10 o'clock sharp."

"Ceire, wait a minute." She stopped in her tracks. "Yes, Kyouya-sempai?"

"It has come to my attention that you do not possess a school uniform. Care to explain why?"

"Oh.." She sighed. "Well, I was in P.E. and I forgot to bring a lock for the lockers. I hid my clothes in a corner in case anyone took them. When I came back after class, they were gone."

"Where'd they go?" the twins asked.

She shrugged. "I have no idea. Someone probably took them."

"How did you manage, Ceire-chan?" Honey asked.

"Well, luckily I had some other clothes in my bag. But I was devastated when I lost the uniform. It has cost a nice sum of money. I had to do errands for the neighbors for a few weeks to save up."

Tamaki shrieked. "How dare they! Those bastards, forcing you to work for them! How awful!"

Ceire laughed. "No, no Tamaki-senpai, my neighbors didn't force me into it. I did it out of my own free will."

Tamaki sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," he said contently.

Ceire nodded, and turned her attention toward Kyouya. "Why did you want to know what happened to my uniform?" she inquired.

Kyouya smiled. "Just curious. If you're interested in another uniform, I may be able to get you one. If you do well as a waitress, the price may be reduced."

Ceire beamed. "That'd be great! Arigato. Well, I need to go. I have a class to attend."

She faced all of the hosts. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she exclaimed. And with that, she strolled out of Music Room #3, clutching her waitress uniform.

Kyouya sighed. "I hope this whole waitress idea with help, not hinder, the success of the host club."

Haruhi looked at him in confusion. "But Ceire will do fine, she has a likeable attitude. And last time the girls took a liking to her."

He nodded. "True, but if she's had problems with some girls in her lunch, word might get around to our guests."

"Oh..I see.." Haruhi mumbled.

"Oi, Kyouya," the twins said.

"You should be willing…" began Hikaru.

"to give Ceire a chance," added Kaoru.

"Besides," said Hikaru.

"We want her to get wear out of that waitress outfit!" Kaoru finished.

Kyouya smirked. "Fair enough. We'll just wait and see what happens."

* * *

**We certainly will have to wait and see. But not for too long, because a new chapter is coming soon.**

**Thanks! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, it's Ceire~**

**I apologize to all of my subscribers for never finishing this story. High school got the best of me, and I just had no time to write the chapters.**

**However, I'll try to get up a few more as the year comes to a finish.**

**Thanks for your understanding and support.**

**Ceire 3  
**


End file.
